My salvation
by Akia Tsukiyomi
Summary: 'I felt left out; I felt as if all the courage I had conjured up the previous morning was being painfully wrung from my dainty body.' Kagome is nervous abouther first day. And everyone hating her is not helping at all... Sorry if inuyasha seems ooc


_My Salvation_

All of my life I have had only a few select friends. But, for the few friends I have, I would give my life for them if it meant that they were safe and happy. I'm not one of those 'social butterflies' as people would call it. I'm the person who you see sitting in the corner during the dance reading my newest novel, or the quiet, shy girl who sits in the corner and 'falls under the radar'. I know my behavior seems erratic compared to other teenagers, but I'm not like the others; that's why I don't fit in with any group. My closest friend, Inuyasha, was the one of my first friends I made. He is the one who saved me from the dark, perilous pit of lonesomeness.

My story starts at the age of 6; my first year of elementary school. I had just moved to Sterling Heights from the heart of Warren a week earlier, and, to tell you the truth, I was very nervous. I was the new girl, the out cast; the 'shiny new toy', some people say. My eyes danced around as I watched the students' heads bob up and down at varying heights. Small gatherings were spread out but still remained fairly close to the door, but still, they all talked. The students laughed and cheered as they shared stories from the previous Summer. I felt left out; I felt as if all the courage I had conjured up the previous morning was being painfully wrung from my dainty body. I would have crashed to the ground in a heap, bawling my eyes out, if it wasn't for the fact I was literally packed onto the sidewalk like a sardine. I covered my moroseness hastily, not wanting to see me and deem me weak; an impassive expression taking its place. I felt like a garden snake as I slithered and slipped between the gaps of people; my shoulder occasionally would bump into the unsuspecting body of an innocent bystander. This earned me a death glare from the bumpie, which made my courage plummet even farther into the hallway of non-existingness. My frown became more prominent as I tried to hold back my tears.  
The kids snickered at my bulbous pack that hung loosely on my shoulders. The picture of the Bratz dolls that had been photocopied onto the pink fabric had expanded due to all of the supplies my mom and I had crammed into it the previous morning. I sank lower into myself trying, unsuccessfully, to hide myself from the pack of ravenous gossip wolves that huddled around me. I scanned the situation with my glassy blue eyes, scooping out the students. Their skin was tinted a light bronze color due to the sun which made them radiate beauty; their cloths looked they were styled personally. They all have a unique style to them that fits them perfectly; not to small and not to large.

I switched my gaze down towards my sallow, translucent skin that seemed taught against my bones and my favorite pair of baggy jeans and red puppy-dog printed t-shirt that was a size too big. My greasy, slimy, scuffed-up tennis shoes seemed like monsters as I stared at the pristine white color of the other students' new shoes. I felt like a disgrace to everyone.

My emotional shield crumbled as the tears flowed freely down my face, carving river-like tracks down my cheeks.

"Look, she's crying!" one boy said, pointing a primped and polished finger at me.

Everything became quiet as everyone came to look at me, but the silence did not last long as laughter soon became the main source of noise. My skin flushed to the color of a beet in embarrassment at their laughter. _Its me their laughing at._ I kept repeating in my head. _Its me their making fun of._

I checked my watch for the second time, trying to persuaded the time to pass faster and allow me to escape this torturous harassment. _8:56,_ I thought, _just four minutes. You can make it._ The phrase 'shiny new toy' popped into my head. _Pfsh! More like broken, ignored toy. _I captured the padded suspender of my bag with my right hand; hanging on to it like a lifeline that would pull me out of the ocean of lies. The sky seemed to mock me though, because, at that precise moment, it began to rain buckets, which dampened my already glacial mood. _Why does the world hate me? _I asked myself.

The seconds seemed to creep by slowly, tempting my impaired emotional status. The bell clanked long and loud overhead as I tried to infiltrate the building unscathed by the herd of students which almost tore down the double doors. I followed the serpent-like hallways, which seemed to twist and turn at every moment, towards my classroom. On my way I hoped and prayed that the school day wasn't going to be as bad as the morning. I saw the name plate plastered on the wooden exterior wall that marked the room as my teacher's and stumbled silently to the concrete door, trying to muster my lost courage from this morning. I raised a tentative hand to the door and knocked lightly three times. There was a murmur of voices as the students informed the teacher of the incoming visitor. The murmurs quieted as the audible clack of rubber heals grew closer to the door, making even more nervous. I plastered a fake smile over my deepening frown, no sense in worrying the teacher, is there?

The door swung open with a gust of wind, splaying tresses of my ebony hair around my face, causing me to choke on it.

"Honey, are you all right?" a soft voice questioned.

I lifted my head to look at the person speaking. _She looks older than any of the students here._ _So she must be a teacher. _I nodded my head telling her I was okay. I forced my smile larger and she seemed to buy my happy facade`.

"Come on," she coaxed, "let's go inside and find you a seat."

I followed her into the room, bracing myself for the onslaught of gossip and lies from the large number of students. All eyes focused on me and whispers erupted from the class, probably discussing the latest theory of why I'm here. My eyes scanned the classroom, noticing how they were organized. _They've probably known each other since they were born. They're so lucky to have people except them for who they are. Why can't I be that lucky?_

"You may sit anywhere you want," the teacher told me, a warm smile brightening her face.

My eyes scanned the room once more, trying to find a secluded seat, or any seat for that matter. Everyone who had an open seat looked at me funny; if I was going to be stared at, then I wont sit by them. I took one last fleeting glance when something caught my eye. I hurried and spun on my heal to face the object, making sure I wasn't imaging things. There was one boy, he had long, silver-white hair and molten amber eyes, who had his hand raised, motioning for me to come and join him. I shook my head to check my surroundings, making sure it wasn't a trick and wasn't going to get laughed at, and made my way slowly and cautiously towards his table.

I noticed the boy was bouncing in his seat as I approached, a huge smile gracing his lips. _If he smiles any more her cheeks are going to fall off, _I thought.

I rounded the table after a few close calls and sat in my new seat, opening my back pack once I sat down. I had retrieved all of my supplies and was about to put it on the table like the others when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I spun around quickly, ready to protect myself, but dropped my guard when I seen it was only the boy.

His large smile never faltered as he spoke. "Hi! My name is Inuyasha! We're going to great friends!"

I genuinely laughed at her hyperness. "Hello. I'm Kagome."

"Don't worry about the others. They just don't like anything that they don't know."

"Thank you. The kids have been pretty harsh to me. What I don't understand is why you are being nice to me."

"I'm nice to you because you seem nice and I thought I'd give you a chance."

"Thank you!" I whisper-yelled and hugged him.

"Feh," he blushed.

From then on, Inuyasha and me have been friends. He helps me through everything and protects me with his life. He was the white light in my dark pathway on that first day of school. He helped make that day the best.


End file.
